Experimental
by avatarlover3
Summary: Katara is an advanced government mutation that has lived in the "Institute" for 17 unhappy years. So when she decided enough is enough, she embarks on the adventure of her life to somewhere where she can be accepted...while finding love as well.


**Hey guys. *tomatoes thrown* Hey, hey, hey … let's all be reasonable now…At least I have another story up. –grins sheepishly- but guys I am serious about this contest! Whoever has an idea for the next chapter of Child of the Gods, Child of the Seas, better give it to me and let me look through all your awesome ideas before I say "chuck it" and make a **_**horrible**_** chapter that you all will hate and I'll just be like, "Well that's your fault for not sending ideas."**

…

**Yeah, it's some serious chizz, man.**

**Anyway I had this poll on my profile, for which story I should do next, and only two people voted and they both voted on a story where Aang and Katara are escaped government mutations on the lam. **

…

**Yeah, it's some serious chizz, man.**

**But, about this contest, how about the person with the best idea not only gets to see their idea in my story, but also gets to request a new story idea (as long as it's kataang) and they can help me write it. And the five finalists get to request a oneshot and on the next chapter I'll mention everyone who has participated, does that sound fair? Okay, now onto the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: -gasp- Omigod! You're not dead! –squee- **

**Me: … Yes, I'm not dead. Now-**

**Disclaimer: We can haz cake, and ice cream, and confetti, and-**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Disclaimer: Hm? Oh, planning your coming back party! Duh.**

**Me: … You can't do that by yourself, besides I don't want a party.**

**Disclaimer: Nonsense, and you're right, I can't do it all by myself, it's gonna be a real big party, that's why I have these random people to help me!**

**Me: What people…? –sees people- What the? Okay, before this gets way out of hand can you please disclaim.**

**Disclaimer: Huh? Oh sure! Avatarlover3 does not own any of the following copyrighted firms mentioned in this story or the government… but she is excited to see Avatar: the legend of Korra… does that count?**

**Me: -sigh- No, no it doesn't.**

**Disclaimer: :(  
**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

_An alarm rings:_

"_**The year is 2142, the month is January, and it is Tuesday the fourteenth…an experiment has escaped."**_

* * *

**Katara POV**

Blurry sights of buildings and snow passed as l ran. My name is Katara, I'm seventeen years…old and my experiment number is 082.k6a5.t97.a29r7.41a.

That's what I would have told the police officer if I were delusional…or…crazy…or both. Either way, I think the fact that I'm only wearing shorts and a tank top in 27 degree weather gave away the fact that I'm not…human. The government made us so that we could survive any type of weather…considering we were made for war. So, here I am being chased by a police officer. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the only one who has escaped the institute. I'm just a part of the lucky few that weren't caught and killed in the first few seconds of escaping. Crap. He's catching up to me. I need to run faster, maybe I should hide…but he'll find me…and I don't think he want to play hide 'n' seek. I keep on running, only for someone to grab me and pull me into an alley way. I almost shriek but couldn't because that someone's hand was over my mouth. The police officer ran past and I heard him briefly speak into his walkie-talkie,

"_This is officer Zhao speaking, I lost the fugitive."_

My heart was pounding in my chest; he finally stopped looking for me.

"_Alright, come back to base." _The officer on the other end of the receiver responded.

He walked back to his car, officer Zhao, and drove away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Then I realized the hand that was on my mouth had slid into my hand. I never did get a good look at my savior…or captor. I didn't even think that this person could take me back to that hell hole that I _**hate**_ so much. I looked up to see that this mysterious person…was a guy with black hair and…arrow tattoos, wearing only shorts and a tank top… like me.

He's an escapee.

C'mon run faster.

I wasn't sure if my conscious said that or him.

I had no idea where we were going or where he was leading me. Is that the same thing? Hopefully, wherever we were going, I could get something to eat…other than the food packets that I was fed at that horrible institution. I was sick of that place, the bland color, the hard beds, the screams of terror that filled the night when we were being…advanced. I was lucky enough to be healer. The people there knew this. They sneered at me, when once there was a scar on any part of my body, it was gone by the next morning. They used to tell me, in sickeningly sweet voices, that the fluid needed to settle in before healing. Like that helped. Some of them talked us, I mean really talked to us, as if we were human. I especially connected with two scientists. Their names were Kaya and Hakoda, they were responsible for all water related experiments…and they also took a nice liking to me…considering I'm their daughter. We, the experiments, were made by lab, by combining egg and sperm and putting it into a artificial womb and waiting 9 weeks. Before I left, I over heard it was shortening to six. At the time when more water mutants were needed, more and more people were getting scared, starting to hide. They didn't want to take part in creating monsters, so they started using the scientists. I remember the first time I was experimented on. They wanted to give me the ability to shape-shift…to fool the enemy.

I was only seven…but it didn't matter.

_**Flashback**_

_I was sitting against the wall in my cell which I shared with five other mutants. Then some of the scary men came in. They looked at me, and took me to a big white room._

**Kaya POV**

_I looked up from my papers only to see my daughter being dragged into the experiment lab. NO, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I ran to get inside but the door slammed shut in my face. I banged on the glass wall yelling, kicking, and screaming. They had bound Katara to the experiment table and I saw her look at me and I heard her yell,_

"Mom!_"_

_and Doctor **Morgue**, the scientist working on her, had the nerve to tell her, _

"That's not your mother._"_

_How dare he! She looks so scared! I turned my head to look at the guard, grabbed his collar and seethed through my teeth, _

"_**Let me in.**__"_

"No._"_

"No?_" I questioned. I was furious at this point."__**What the hell do you mean by no! **_I gave specific orders that my daughter not be experimented on at all!_"_

"You were told not to get attached._"_

"NOT GET ATTACHED?_" I yelled "_That's my daughter in there!_"_

_All of a sudden I heard someone scream…it was Katara. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I looked at the glass and gasped. Dr. Morgue had injected the shot. Her first experiment… this is not going to be a good memory._

**Young Katara POV**

_I'm so scared. These people are scary, this whole place is scary. One of the scary guys laid me down on this long silver thing. It sorta looked like a table and it had weird clampy things on it, which the scary man…I think his name is…Dr. Moogie? Dr. Moogie hooked onto my hands on my feet. What were they going to do to me? I looked to the side…Mommy!_

"Mom!_" _

_Mommy! Yay! She can get me out of here! But, she looks mad…and scared._

"She's not your mother._" Dr. Moogie said to me_

_Why would he say that, of course she's my mommy! I wanted to yell back at him, "Yes, she is!" but I was too scared. I started to feel tingling…a- and not the good kind either. It's starting to get worse…it hurts, it hurts really bad! I looked to my shoulder and saw that Dr. Moogie was sticking something into my shoulder. Whatever he was putting into my shoulder, was hurting me a lot! I started to scream and then I fainted._

_**End Flashback**_

About a year after that, my mother died. I sniffled remembering that. For a second, I forgot I was being dragged to who knows where and started to cry. It's been a while seen I've cried. I used to think that the scientist took out our tear ducts.

"You all right?"

"W-what?" He wasn't supposed to see me cry. I noticed we had stopped running.

"I asked you if you were all right, though by the looks of I'm guessing not."

I wiped my eyes quickly, ridding them of any remaining tears.

"You barely know me, why should you care?"

He looked at me solemnly, "I'm just trying to help."

"You already did help and I'm grateful for what you did back there, I really am. There's nothing else you can do for me, so I'll just be on my way."

* * *

After walking away from "Mr. Help-a-damsel-in-distress" (call me a damsel in distress and I'll rip mouth off) I turned around…and there he was.

"Aaahh!" I screamed

He looked at me sheepishly.

"What the hell! You scared me half to death."

He chuckled. I looked at him incredulously, or more like he was insane. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Wait," he stopped and looked at me, as if to see if I was going to run, I probably should have…but something was telling me to stay put.

"I know that you said that there's nothing more I can do for you, but I can. I can help you to a hot meal and a warm bed."

A hot meal and a warm bed sure do sound nice right now.

He continued, "All you have to do is close your eyes."

Okay, alarm bells are ringing. I don't care what higher being is telling me to trust this creep. I may not have a lot of street smarts, but I have enough to know nothing good ever came to a pretty girl (_hey, let's face facts here, puberty did a number on me_) that met a mysterious guy in an alley way.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean close my eyes?" I asked angrily

His eyes (_which were a beautiful gray….shut up inner thoughts!_) shifted left and right quickly as he grinned,

"Well… I just mean to close your eyes… what do you think I mean-…"

He stopped talking for a minute, and I saw his face go through many stages as he came to realization.

"Wait, you didn't think…?" He looked at me to answer my question, I stared indifferently back at him

"What! No…! I just… no- and I could never-…! I mean that's wrong! …I-I mean you're pretty and all b-but…"

I held up my hand to stop him from rambling on,

"Calm down, spazztastic, I'll close my eyes."

"Oh… sorry about that."

With that, I closed my eyes and a second later…

"Okay, you can open them now!"

* * *

I looked at him first, once again, as if he were insane.

He looked at me and nudged his head forward, signaling me to look.

And when I did, I saw…

A tiny apartment complex…

Well, more so the living room of the tiny apartment complex. But, wait how is this possible?

"Y-you own an apartment…b-but how?"

He looked at me, still with that lopsided grin on his face.

"I said I could give you hot meal and a warm bed… what? Did you think I was going to take you to some fast-food restaurant and some cheap motel and call it a night?"

"Uh, something like that?" I announced sheepishly

He chuckled (well, isn't he just a big ball of sunshine?)

"Why don't you make yourself at home while I start dinner?"

And he can cook?

The thought of food that's actually solid made mouth water.

"No, no that's okay. I'm not all that hungry." Just at that moment, my stomach decided to growl (…the traitor…).

Once again he laughed, "Your stomach begs to differ."

I smiled. Wait…me…smiling…? Is that even possible anymore? I haven't truly smiled for years, and here comes along Mr. Sunshine making me crack a large one. Heh.

"Your gonna want to wash up, y'know, get all those chemicals and fumes off your skin. Bathroom's down the hall, 3rd door on your right. Go take yourself a nice warm bath…or shower…whatever you prefer."

He smiled sweetly at me.

My, my, wasn't he quite the charmer.

I nodded back at him, turned around and followed his directions to the bathroom.

* * *

I opened the door, it was nothing spectacular, but much better that sharing one bathroom with the **entire** institute.

I drew my bath water; I decided to take a bath, having always to take showers. I wanted to know the luxury of a tub full of warm water. I undressed and stepped into the readied bath and sighed with immense pleasure, not only was this bath water washing away the dirt and grime encased on my skin, but it seemed to be washing away my worries as well.

* * *

As the bath water spiraled down the drain along with my troubles, I realized something.

'_I don't have any extra clothes! Well, I guess I could put on the clothes I have already.'_

Except, when I turned around, I didn't find the white tank top and shorts, but an oversized t-shirt and some boxers. My face softened and fell into a grateful smile.

As I was dressing, I realized another thing…

'_He didn't leave me any underwear.'_

I slapped my forehead.

**

* * *

I can end it here because it's NINE FRIGGEN PAGES IN WORD. :|  
**

**NINE pages, guys…NINE! And for the first chapter!**

**Review…well, because… ^ I wrote… NINE FRIGGEN PAGES for you guys. That and if you don't review, you can't come to my party.**

**Disclaimer: PARTAY TIEM!**

**Me: -facepalm- Dear God…Who gave her Pepsi? **

**(random PARTAY-goers start pointing at other random PARTAY-goers)**

**Me: -sigh- Review. **


End file.
